


Oh Brother

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Deb wants him. She does.





	Oh Brother

Fuckstick. Deb swallowed and looked at her brother. He was her best friend since childhood, her fucking hero for fuck sake and holy fucking frankenballs she had come while thinking of him. She had touched her clit and seen his face, thought of his ass in those damn cargo pants and come harder then with any of her boyfriends. It was not fair. She wanted to fuck her brother.


End file.
